The invention relates to the technical field of plate-hoist type lifting and handling equipment for fitting large-size plates or panels to wall facings and/or ceilings in buildings, built structures and the like.
There are many known commercial manufacturers of this type of equipment, which, in the main, comprises a wheeled structure, with a stabilisation platform including 3 or 4 feet with running means, a pole with a set of telescopic columns nested one inside the other, and expanding under the action of a means activating a cable winch that enables said columns to expand. The upper column, in other words, the one intended to be at the highest point of the equipment under the ceiling, is arranged to accommodate a frame made from shaped elements for the accommodation, holding and presentation of plates and panels for fitting. This frame is pivotably arranged so that the plates or panels can be presented vertically or horizontally, to wall or ceiling.
Known equipment is reliable and some regard it as highly sophisticated.
However, there are some clear drawbacks, in particular in terms of the space it takes up, both in use or storage, and during handling. Moreover, it is not always easy to adjust in the transverse position when fitting plates or panels in a vertical plane and position adjustments remain tricky.